


【栗楠茜x和平島靜雄】絕對不能

by lovetitle



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, 八年後架空, 年齡操作, 第七集讀後妄想物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

「靜雄哥哥！」  
　　少女大聲地叫出對方的名字，接著就往對方身上撲了過去。  
　　那個人有著一頭金髮、習慣帶著墨鏡，更顯眼的特徵是他總是穿著酒保服。聽到聲音而轉看過去的人們，在心中默默為那位少女祈禱著，希望她等下不會受太重的傷。

　　因為那人，並非不打女人的啊！

　　旁邊的人等了好久，等到少女都跑到了那名男子的面前，等到少女緊緊地抱住了那名男子，等到了那名男子的練上出現了那抹名為寵溺的笑容。  
　　旁人不禁揉揉自己的眼睛，想著『自己是不是在做夢。』  
　　池袋地區都市傳說的一員──和平島靜雄，居然會有那樣的表情。

　　「小茜，不是跟你說過在街上不要亂叫的嗎？」靜雄無奈地看著抱著他的女孩，這樣的稱呼不太恰當，經過了八年的歲月，女孩已經成長為少女了。  
　　「為什麼不行？」栗楠茜鼓起腮幫子表達自己的不滿。  
　　「這等你長大了就會明白了。」  
　　「我已經長大了！」  
　　「你在我心中還是那個想要殺掉我的小女孩。」  
　　「哪有！我都已經高二了，不要再說我是小女生了。」  
　　「也是，都過了八年了。」

　　和平島靜雄不禁感慨起來，這八年來發生了許多的事情，卻也像沒發生過一樣，最後大家都回到原本的軌道。塞爾堤跟新羅兩人還是在戀愛中，不過他最近致力於研究，可以不可以讓塞爾堤生出小孩，為此他們倆個吵了好大一架，塞爾堤甚至還離家出走。  
　　當初風暴中心的三個人──龍之峰帝人、紀田正臣和園原杏里，也回歸日常，過著跟一般人沒兩樣的生活。  
　　想到這些事情，靜雄忍不住唏噓。

　　當靜雄還沉浸在自己的感懷中，仍然抱著他不放的少女，拉了他的衣袖。靜雄看向她，見她一副欲言又止的模樣，心頭的一把火忍不住升起，但是他不斷地告訴自己：『那個人是小茜，不可以揍、不可以生氣。』  
　　栗楠茜不知道自己在鬼門關前走了一遭。

　　在男子忍不住之前，少女開了口：「靜雄哥哥，下禮拜是我十八歲生日，你可不可以來幫我慶生？」  
　　「嗯、我去不太好吧，畢竟....」考慮到小茜的背後勢力，靜雄認為還是拒絕的好。  
　　「不是在家裡啦，是我跟幾個同學要出去唱歌，你可以來嗎？」少女水汪汪的眼眸理承載著滿滿的期待，直直盯著靜雄看。  
　　看見她眼中的期待，靜雄向來疼她，也不想打破她的希望，只好提出一個折中的方法。  
　　「那天是你們同學的聚會，我不去比較好....」看見少女的眼神瞬間黯淡失落，靜雄停了一會繼續說：「不過那天我可以陪你回家。」  
　　聽見那天還是可以跟靜雄見面的小茜，開心到嘴角都彎不下來。  
　　「呐、我確定好再跟你說。」注意到時間有點晚了，栗楠茜向靜雄揮揮手，說了再見。  
　　她一蹦一蹦地跟同學們走了，邊走還邊回頭看著靜雄，直到看不見他為止。  
　　  
　　「小茜很喜歡靜雄先生呢！」其中一個女孩這般說道。  
　　「靜雄哥哥是世界上最好的人！」栗楠茜開心地向同學說著。  
　　看著小茜如此開心的樣子，女孩原本想說點什麼的，只好吞下肚了。

　　＊

　　（生日當天）  
　　  
　　30分鐘前接到簡訊的靜雄，來到了簡訊告知的地點。因為沒什麼事，就提早來了，他靠在旁邊抽著菸打發時間。  
　　等不到一根菸的時間，KTV的大門就開了，靜雄也把手上的菸熄掉，一群穿著來良學園制服的男男女女魚貫走出。靜雄在旁邊安靜地等著，等小茜跟同學們道別後，靜雄就陪著小茜回家。  
　　  
　　因為位於池袋的關係，夜晚的街道還有許多店都還開著，或是正準備關門。  
　　靜雄與小茜兩人默默地肩並肩走著，靜雄原本就不擅長講話，小茜則是盤算著接下來他想做的事情。

　　告白──  
　　對，就是告白。  
　　當時鼓起勇氣約了靜雄哥哥，就是想在今天，這個特別的日子，把自己的想法傳達給他。

　　知道會被打槍，但還是想告訴他。

　　──我喜歡你！

 

END.


End file.
